


Panicked

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [182]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has strategies to help calm Kylo down.





	

The first thing to do, Hux has found, is to call Kylo’s name. Alert him to his presence, and make sure he doesn’t startle on approach. A worried man at the best of times is dangerous, but one who could snap your spine without touching you is triply so. 

Call his name, and announce everything you plan on doing, so there’s no surprises.

Sometimes, he’ll be level enough that Hux can simply wrap him in a hug. Maybe there’ll be a blanket, or a coat, and it will pin his arms down and Hux will rub his back and envelop him, giving him a sense of security and solidity. Warm mugs and soft noise and closeness will bring him back to himself.

Other times, he’s too far gone for that. The wild look in the edges of his eyes, the curl of his lips… Hux knows to be ready to block flying things, but he also knows if they do go flying, they weren’t aimed at him. Kylo’s rage is always focused either inside himself, or else on inanimate objects. He would never knowingly injure Hux, but he still needs to take precautions about debris.

If Kylo needs it, he’ll shove and push as Hux tries to wrap him up. Hux knows the aggression isn’t _cruel_ , it’s born of panic, and of excess energy he needs to expend. He needs to know Hux won’t leave him, and that’s why he shoves. Hux uses his weight to pin Kylo down, and to press his intentions through the panic-fuelled flailing. _You won’t get away from me so easily._

If he’s _really_ far gone, then Hux has to wait until he’s safe to approach. He can tell those times, and he lets him slice through walls, or scream at couches, or kick at doors, or punch at walls. Hux waits until it’s safe, and then he comes in to put a hand on the back of his neck, and lie against his spine, murmuring reassurance.

The attacks aren’t as frequent as they used to be, and they’re often less disruptive, but he has come to terms with the fact it might be a forever thing. He never feels endangered or unsafe, just… pity. Sympathy. Empathy. He has his own foibles, and this is simply one of Kylo’s. 

Hold him, press into him, tell him it will be okay. Tell him to breathe slower, and that he hasn’t ruined anything. That it’s fine, that _he’s_ fine, that Hux isn’t going anywhere. 

Would he prefer he never have to do it again? Of course he would. He’d prefer Kylo to _never_ feel bad, but life doesn’t give you everything. A lesson learned with age and through wisdom: sometimes you just work out the best ways to cope.

He’ll guide him to the bedroom, and see how to help him, there. Sometimes it’s kisses over his brow, and cuddling until they fall asleep. Sometimes Kylo’s frantic for sexual release, and Hux gauges how helpful it would be, and indulges him. Physical exertion and endorphin release is always a plus. Sometimes the only way to get him to calm is to wrap him tighter still: catch his long limbs and strong chest, and hold him down. Inflict safe pain, the kind that floods through his body and resets his mind. Safe extremis, re-wiring him, reminding him that he’s loved. Punishment so he can feel forgiven, or agony so he can feel anything _else_ , after.

Whatever it takes. He promised, and he means it.


End file.
